


62. “I was pardoned, slate wiped clean. I’m still treated like dirt.”

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the 100) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another character study of John Murphy in the form of a poem, this time focusing on season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	62. “I was pardoned, slate wiped clean. I’m still treated like dirt.”

I’m not trying to be someone better  
\- this is not a quest for redemption.  
I’m still the same broken boy  
\- the same broken pieces you used as a weapon.  
I’m not seeking forgiveness  
\- you cut yourself on my sharp edges.  
I’m just trying to survive  
\- without your bleeding hands around my neck.


End file.
